The Lost & Broken Child
by LovaticFever93
Summary: Stefan is a young boy that loses his way in his life due to some traumatic experiences. When he meets the Cullen's his life changes for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Before it all happened he was an outgoing, happy, loving young child with the smile to match. Just by looking into his big brown eyes you can see how happy he really was. He came from a happy family. His older sister was his best friend. Whatever was bothering him or just needed to feel better he would go to her. His parents were nice to him, cared about him and had so much love for the both of their kids.

But then we learn life can change in a moment without a warning…

He was 9 years old when it happened. His mother and sister were coming home from a school event for his sister, Melinda but Stefan and his father stayed home since Stefan was recovering from a cold. At 10:30 at night is when they got the dreaded call. Daniel was the one who answered the phone and got the worst news of his life. His wife and young daughter passed away due to a car accident. No words came out of his mouth. He was in shock at the news. He drops the phone on the ground and starts crying while he falls to the ground. He didn't want to believe that the woman he has loved since he was 16 years old was gone along with his precious daughter. It is tearing him apart inside knowing this was reality right now and not some dream.

"Dad! Dad, I need you!"

Daniel snaps out of it and cleans his face when he hears his son calling him from his room upstairs. He didn't even think of Stefan at that moment. Right now he doesn't know how he will tell his young son the bad news. He knew being so young he won't take it well but as his father he couldn't keep this from him. He wasn't looking forward to breaking his son's heart right now.

Daniel walks upstairs to his son's room. He opens his door and sees him sitting up in his bed covering his nose with his sleeve. For almost a week he has been fighting a bad cold and just started feeling a little better then he has been. Daniel sits in his bed and takes his hand away from his nose and sees it was bad for him tonight.

"This cold just doesn't want to leave you alone buddy."

Stefan nods his head in agreement at that. He looks out his door at his parent's room expecting to see his mother and sister since it was late at night but he doesn't. He looks at his father with a confused face.

"Where are mommy and Mel?"

When Daniel hears that question he starts getting tears in his eyes but holds them in so his young son doesn't notice it. He knew though it was time to tell him the truth. No matter how much he doesn't want to he knows he has no choice.

"Buddy I need to tell you something. Something really important, okay?"

Stefan bites his lip and nods his head at his dad.

"Your mother and sister was in a accident earlier tonight."

"A accident? Are they okay?"

Daniel takes a hold of his son's hand and squeezes real tight with some tears coming down his face. By studying his father's face Stefan knew this wasn't going to be good news.

"The doctor that worked on them to try to get them better called me before I came up here. He told me that your mother and sister… They… Buddy I'm sorry they didn't make it, they died tonight."

Even though Stefan was young he knew what that word meant. It meant his sister and mother is gone for good. Even if he wished for them back he knew it wouldn't come true. Stefan breaks down crying and falling into his father's arms. He wraps his arms around his son and holds him tight to him, trying to calm him down but no matter what he said or try to do, he couldn't calm down. All he kept repeating in between his cries was he wanted them back home. It broke his father's heart hearing his crying and begging for them to come back. How bad he wished he could make that wish come true for them both.

After what seemed to be all night, Stefan calms down and falls asleep in his father's arms. Life as they both knew it was going to change more then ever for them.


	2. Chapter 2

6 years has passed since the death of his mother and sister. Since that night things weren't the same. 3 months after their death Daniel started drinking heavily to get rid of all the pain he was feeling from losing them both. He turned from a caring, loving father to a mean, heartless father who started to abuse Stefan almost every night. Everything in his father's mind was Stefan's fault; even the death of his mother and sister was his fault. Stefan at 14 years old hated his life and had thoughts of suicide on his young mind just to get out of the situation he was in now.

No one knew what Stefan was going though at home or what runs though his mind every night and day now. All people think is he is this happy boy still who got over the deaths of the two most important people in their lives but if they actually looked deep into his eyes and behind that fake smile, they will see it was all lies. He was the kind of boy that didn't show he was hurting, in pain or was sad. He cared more about other people then himself and knew everything he had going on was his problem and nobodies else's.

"Stefan! Get your ass down here right now!"

It was 830am on a Saturday morning when he hears his father yelling for him, waking him up. When he actually thinks he will be able to sleep in for once, it never happens. Stefan hurries himself downstairs before he gets madder at him, even though he has no idea what he did to get him mad at him now.

"What is it?"

He asks his father while yawning. Sleeping lately hasn't been his best friend. He is lucky if he gets 5 hours of sleep. Without warning Daniel throws his food on the ground and takes Stefan by the neck of his shirt and slams him up against the wall, punching him with all his strength in his stomach.

"You're a worthless, little shit. I wish you had died with your mother and your sister. You don't deserve to live since you killed them."

Stefan has tears coming down his face. He hears it almost everyday from him but it still hurts so much when he tells and calls him these things. Being 14 his mind was making him believe it all. Daniel lets go of him and forces him up and pushes him upstairs to his room.

"Don't think your eating tonight either. Freaks like you don't deserve my food."

Stefan wasn't listening to him. He runs to his room and locks the door behind him. He falls onto his bed and cries into his pillow. Stefan truly hated how his life was now. He hated his father with a passion. At times he does wish god had taken him instead of his sister and mother then his father would have gotten his wish all along. Everything he says about him he believed, everything he does to him he knows he deserves it. If only he was maybe a better son then maybe he wouldn't treat him this bad but no matter what he does or say to make things better between them, he won't ever be his son again or good enough for him. It torn the young boy apart inside knowing he not only lost his mother and sister that night but he lost his father too. This pain, this hurt and all of these thoughts were too much for him to handle today. Suicide was one option to him but he knew he was too scared to go though with it but one other thing he had on his mind he can do and it won't kill him but will take the pain away for a bit.

He whips his face and gets off of his bed and opens his top draw where he kept a razor he stole from his dad's stuff. He never used it before on himself but he knew no other way to make it all go away. Even if it's just for a few minutes it meant to him that it was a few minutes without feeling so bad inside.

Stefan slides down to the ground and he pulls his sleeve up. He bites his lip real hard, puts the razor to his skin and he presses and slides it real hard down on his wrist. He sees the blood coming out from what he did and to him it felt real good to him. He closes his eyes and for once doesn't feel any pain, no hurt and feels good inside. He does it two more times and after he was done he cleans everything up and hides the razor again. He couldn't believe what he just did but strangely he doesn't feel regret or bad about what he did. He found an out let for his pain and he knew this was something he couldn't give up now that he started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: _I had a chapter 3 written out for when he actually meets the Cullen's but for some reason my computer messed up and I don't have it anymore. So since I don't remember what I did write.. I'm skipping to this part of the story._**

It's been a few weeks since Stefan and Renesmee became friends with each other. They have grown close with each other to the point Renesmee trusts him enough to tell him things she wouldn't tell anyone else. She even told him about her family being vampires and Stefan accepted her and the family for what they are. Stefan trusts her also but he still doesn't tell her everything going on in his life. It's not like she can really help him with it all. It's something to Stefan that he has to deal with it and on his own. Stefan is able in someway to get away from his dad sometimes after school when Renesmee invites him over to her place. He loved it there with everyone. He has made friends with the whole family and most importantly he felt safe there but then when he gets home that's when it all goes away.

Jasper has been keeping a check in on his emotions every time he is near him since he was worried about the young boy. Nobody else has noticed something is wrong with him expect Jasper and he was going to do what he can to help in a way. Jasper knew the best thing to do was to talk to him to find out what's really going on but he also knew Stefan looked like the type of kid to not tell anyone the truth.

Stefan was getting a ride home from their house from Jasper since he needed to be home by 8. He wouldn't make it if he did walk so he had no choice but to get a ride by someone. Stefan leaves his headphones in his ears the whole time since he didn't want to really talk. He knew once he walked in that door his father was going to hurt him again since its something he does every single night now to him.

Before Jasper lets Stefan out of the car he taps him on the shoulder to look over at him. Jasper hands him a piece of paper with his phone number on it.

"If you ever need anything or for me to come get you for any reason, call that number. It's my cell number and no matter the time. I'll pick up for you. Do you understand?"

Stefan was confused on why he was doing this for him but he bites his lip and nods his head yes at him. He gets out of Jasper's car and puts the paper in his pocket and says goodbye to him.

Stefan walks inside his house and he was in luck. His dad was already passed out on the couch from drinking the whole day. Quietly he goes upstairs to his room so he doesn't wake him. He gets a break tonight and he is keeping it like that. It still didn't mean it stopped him from going back to that blade. Since he started doing this he almost does it every night now since it was the only thing that helped him. He knew not to cut real deep but if he did happen to go too far he wouldn't care.

Stefan looks at his arm after he was done with doing it again and sees how bad it has gotten but he couldn't stop when this was the only thing helping him with this all. Even though the weather was close to getting warm again he still won't stop him from wearing long sleeves. He knew if anyone found out they would think the worst of him and think he is crazy for doing this to himself.

The next morning was Saturday, which he hated because he didn't have school or Renesmee's house to escape to so he didn't have to deal with his father. It was 9am when he looks at the clock on his cell phone and groans in his pillow. Even when he could finally sleep in a little he always has to wake up early. He hears his dad downstairs and just knew this wasn't going to be a good day for him.

When he walks downstairs and turns to go into the kitchen, his father puts his foot out and trips him and Stefan falls hard onto the ground. Daniel gets on top of him and starts punching him in his face and makes his nose bleed. He gets up and kicks him with his boot in Stefan's stomach. He ends up throwing up blood after it all but all his father could do was stand by and laugh at the pain his son was in.

"Your stupid ass should have been home on time last night then this would have never happened."

Between his coughs he looks up at his dad while trying to clean his face and just wants this over with.

"Why don't you kill me? It would make everything easier for you."

"No it won't. I won't have my fun with you now will I?"

Stefan fights though the pain to get up to go to his room while his dad smacks him aside his head. He runs up the stairs to his room and locks the door behind him. He slides down the door and starts crying. Stefan was hoping that his dad would end up killing him one day since it might end up happening with the way he hurts him all the time. Stefan couldn't understand why he hated him so much. He use to make him laugh, make him feel better, show him love and knew his dad cared about him but now he knows it must have all been a lie if he wants to treat him like this now. Stefan was at his breaking point with everything right now and wants nothing more but to kill himself and he won't have to deal with any of this anymore. His dad would get what he wanted on that night.

Alice was enjoying her Saturday with her husband while everyone else was out hunting. They were talking and laughing and just having a peaceful time with each other. That is until Alice gets a vision of Stefan.

She sees Stefan with a pill bottle in his hands. He is crying a little but whips his tears away and takes a deep breath. He takes all of the pills out of the bottle and with his hands shaking like crazy he pops them all in his mouth and swallows them. He lies down on his bed and lets the pills kill him.

Alice comes out of the vision with venom tears coming down on her cheeks and is scared to death right now. Jasper holds her in his arms and tries to get her to tell him what the vision was about.

"We have to go to Stefan's house and stop him. He is going to kill himself Jazz, we can't let him do it."


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper didn't listen to anything else Alice had to say about the vision. He jumps off of the bed and runs at vampire speed out the door and to Stefan's house. He hopes really hopes that he won't be late.

Stefan didn't want to end his life. It wasn't something he knew he couldn't go though with but he also knew he can't keep living like this. Stefan knows no one will miss him and his father will be overjoyed when he walks in and sees him dead. He will be with his mother and sister again and its all he wanted. He wanted this pain to end and finally after years of living with it, he was going to end it, end his life.

Stefan goes to the bathroom and grabs his dad's sleeping pills and goes back to his room with them. He sits on the edge of his bed and opens the pill bottle. He squeezes it in his hand with tears going down his face. He couldn't back out now. He needed to do this. It would be better for everyone if he was gone. When he is about to swallow all of the pills, someone knocks them to the ground and when Stefan looks up to see who it was, he was surprised to see it was Jasper.

'W-What are you doing here?'

Jasper notices his emotions were all over the place. He can see that the real Stefan was showing right now, not the fake one like he makes everyone else believe.

'The better question is what do you think your doing? Why were you going to kill yourself Stefan?'

'Its none of your business. Whatever I have going on is my problem and not anyone else's. Just get out.'

Jasper knew this wasn't going to be easy with him. He was use to holding everything inside and not opening up to anyone. Not even Nessie knew any of what he was going though. Jasper knows she probably notices things that were off with him but she didn't bother to talk to him about it but now Jasper didn't care. He was going to make this boy talk. If he has fight him all day to just get him to talk, he will do it.

'I'm not leaving. Not when your like this. If I leave I know you will try it again and there is no way its happening. Talk to me Stefan.'

Stefan couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want him here. He didn't want him to stop him. He wanted to be gone. He needed to do this and he didn't care. He wasn't going to talk. He is going to do what he wants.

Stefan gets up and goes for the pills again but Jasper tackles him to the ground and no matter how much Stefan struggled to get those pills, Jasper wasn't letting it happen.

'Let go of me! I need them! I want to die! Please!'

Jasper's undead heart was breaking right now hearing all of this come out of his mouth and hearing his crying was tearing him apart inside. Jasper views Stefan as his younger brother and will do whatever he can to help him right now.

'No Stefan I won't let you do this. You have to calm down. I know you don't want to do this. Its just your thoughts taking over. Listen to me Stef, you don't have to kill yourself. You can talk to me instead of doing this. Please just calm down and talk to me. I'll be here for you and I promise I won't leave you.'

Stefan bites his lip and wipes his tears away. He sees in Jasper's face that every thing he said wasn't a lie. For once he believed what he was saying. He stops fighting Jasper. After 5 mins just to make sure he was done, Jasper lets go of him and Stefan sits on the ground with his back against his wall.

'Please talk to me Stefan. What's going on with you? Why were you going to do this?'

Stefan knew he had to get the truth out finally to him. If he doesn't then there was no way he was going to get out of this mess that he is in. With a deep breath, Stefan finally talks about what he was holding inside for years.

'When my mother and older sister died when I was 9 my life changed for the worst. My dad use to be a loving, caring father but he started drinking a lot and it took control of him and his mind. When I was 10 he started hitting me and calling me names and he wishes I died instead of my mother and sister. It got so bad for me that I didn't care if I lived or died.'

Stefan closes his eyes and tries to hold back his tears. Opening up right now was so hard for him but he knew he needed to do this. He couldn't keep all of this inside anymore.

Stefan decides to show him his arm since he had nothing to lose since he told him everything else. Jasper sees him pull up his sleeve and when he sees the cuts and scars all up and down his arm he was shocked about it. He didn't know what to say. It hurts him inside to know no one noticed the abuse or that he was depressed and resulted in hurting himself to make it all go away. He grabs his arm and traces his finger over each cut and scar and has venom tears coming down his face.

'I started this 3 months ago since I had no other way to deal with it all. Instead of killing myself I did this instead'

Jasper sees the hurt and pain all over his face and the tears he was trying to hold back. Instead of saying anything Jasper takes a hold of him and hugs him tight to him which makes the tears Stefan was holding come out. Stefan grips onto Jasper and doesn't want to let go. For once he felt safe and was relieved he told someone about this all. He didn't have to keep it all to himself anymore and that made him feel a little better inside.


	5. Chapter 5

'Stef, listen to me, I'm sorry that this all happened to you. Believe me when I say this you don't deserve any of this. You don't deserve the abuse or for you to hurt yourself. I wish when we first met you we noticed all of this so it wouldn't have gotten to this point. You won't have to deal with him anymore. You will come to live with us where you will be safe and no more harm will come to you. No matter what it takes we will help you out with this, okay?'

Stefan looks up at him and sees the caring and the love in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. He finally gets away from this all for good and he wasn't going to fight him on it. He knew with him being a vampire it won't turn out well for him anyways.

'Okay I believe you. I will listen and come to stay with you guys. Thank you for this.'

'Don't thank me Stefan. When I first met you I knew something was wrong with you and kept a check in on your emotions and even though you had everyone else fooled, you didn't have me fooled.'

They let go of each other after that and while Stefan packs his stuff for their house, Jasper calls Carlisle and tells him everything that happened and what Stefan told him. Carlisle was shocked by it to say the least since they didn't notice anything was wrong with him, that it was that bad for him. They knew having a human part of the family was going to be risky but they knew this needed to be done. Carlisle knew if he kept living there with the abuse he will end up being dead before he turns 16.

'Ill be there with him in 15 minutes or less.'

Jasper says as he hangs the phone up walking back into Stefan's room. Stefan had all of his things ready to go but Jasper decides to check him out to make sure he had nothing to harm himself with before they leave. That habit will be hard for him to break but he and the rest of the family wasn't going to let him go back to that.

'I want to check you before we leave. Is that okay?'

'Yeah I know why you have to. No use of fighting you.'

'Your right, because you won't win on it.'

Jasper checks his pockets and only sees his phone and opens his phone to see if he hid it in there but he finds nothing. Then he checks his bags out and thankfully he didn't find anything which meant he wasn't bringing it with him.

'Ok everything checks out. Lets get going before he gets back home.'

Stefan agrees and grabs his bags and walks out the door away from his hell which he hopes is the last time he has to go though it.

When they arrive at the cullens house where Stefan was glad to be since he felt happy and safe there. But he was nervous since everyone knew what he has going on. He didn't know what to expect from any of them.

'Don't be scared. They might know the truth now but your still like a brother and son to everyone. Nothing is going to change.'

Jasper says to him to calm him as they walk though the door. The first person to come to him was Renesmee. When she was told by her father and mother about what was really going on with Stefan she was worried about him and felt bad she didn't say anything sooner. She hugs him like she usually does and Stefan gives her a hug back but this time Renesmee won't let him go. She was scared when she heard he almost killed himself and losing him scared her to death. He was her best friend and didn't want to get the worst news ever. Losing him meant losing the happiness she felt with him.

'I'm so sorry I didn't say anything to you when I had a feeling you weren't okay. I'm sorry I didn't help you and save you from trying to take your life. I can't lose you Stef. I can't imagine a life without you in it.'

Stefan grips his hold on her tighter which seems to help calm Renesmee down a little.

'I know and I'm sorry for it. I should have said something to you and I'm sorry I didn't. Don't worry though, I'm here still and I promise I won't leave you.'

'I believe you on that. You will be okay again since I will make sure to that.'

Renesmee chuckles a little when she says that and so does Stefan. They let go of each other while Stefan says hi to everyone else.

Renesmee brins him upstairs to his new room which didn't surprise Stefan since all of the rooms in the house were pretty big and nice looking. He sets his stuff on the floor next to the closet and falls onto the bed. He was really tired from all the stuff that happened today and from not sleeping that well the night before. Renesmee sits on the bed next to him and it makes Stefan sits up.

Stefan looks deep into her chocolate brown eyes and for once sees the beauty she really was. He never really actually looked at her in that way but for some reason he was seeing how beautiful she really truly was and how great of a person she is. Stefan does notice when they are with each other they laugh, smile and talk about everything. They both feel great inside when they are able to be with each other. Stefan does feel better inside when he talks to her or hangs out with her.

Renesmee felt the same about Stefan. She knew that when she first met him that she felt something for him but was too scared and nervous to tell him the truth. When she is close to him it's like nothing can touch her because she is safe in his strong arms.

Without thinking of what he was doing, Stefan grabs a hold of her hand and turns her face to his and he leans in and kisses her. Renesmee was shocked by this but she was enjoying it. She kisses him back and after 3 minutes they stop.

'I was wondering when you were going to do that.'

Renesmee says while she bites her lip with a big smile on her face. Stefan was smiling also and felt really happy he took the chance and did this.

'So I'm guessing we are together now?'

Renesmee kisses him again and Stefan knew her answer. They might be young but they knew they both wanted each other and loved each other.


End file.
